


Немного солнца в тёмной ночи

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Interspecies Romance, M/M, PWP, Sorry Not Sorry, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia, sometimes I think Narsus isn't a human in the Сanon too, unhuman!Elam, unhuman!Narsus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: Нарсес совершенно и абсолютно уверен в трёх вещах: в том, что Вселенная бесконечна и чудесна, что любовь умопомрачительна и вредна и что краски — лучшее из человеческих изобретений.фик написан на ФБ 2016 для команды fandom Hiromu Arakawa





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU, крэк, тентакли  
> всё, что вы не хотели знать о гармоничных отношениях Дариуна и Нарсеса в моей голове =)

Когда из кухни доносятся визг и вопли, Нарсес только вздыхает, не отвлекается и даже не откладывает кисть. Просто извивистым росчерком дополняет образовавшуюся кляксу, пририсовывает ей жёлтый глаз и красно-чёрный клык так, чтобы клякса стала ещё больше похожа на Дариуна. Потому что он соскучился.  
(Нарсес совершенно и абсолютно уверен в трёх вещах: в том, что Вселенная бесконечна и чудесна, что любовь умопомрачительна и вредна и что краски — лучшее из человеческих изобретений)  
Он ненадолго отстраняется и смотрит на свой будущий шедевр. Да, краски. У него есть определённые обязательства перед этим измерением, но они иногда скучны, иногда утомительны и жестоки. А краски скрашивают ему существование, вот так вот.  
Элам проявляется в комнате и виновато смотрит в пол всеми парами глаз.  
— Не получилось? — спрашивает Нарсес с сочувствием в голосе.  
Элам кивает.  
— Вывернулась и запуталась ещё больше? — продолжает спрашивать он, и Элам кивает вновь. Нарсес не вздыхает и не позволяет себе саркастичного: «А я предупреждал!» — или псевдомудрого: «Ну, раз не справился с вероятностью руками, создавай другую — ногами». Вместо этого он подаёт ученику тёплую жилетку и кусочек привязанности в дорогу.  
— Они без проводника заблудятся, Дариун давно не был в этих краях. Встреть их, пожалуйста. А я заварю чай.  
Элам, одеваясь, кивает в третий раз.  
— Только вы не забудьте ложку взять, мастер, — виновато сопя, напоминает он перед уходом. — А то кисточки все грязные, людям вредно.  
— Оу, — говорит Нарсес и откладывает кисть, с которой уже проследовал к плите. Обиженная Эламом вероятность чистит перья и намывает гостей, зависнув под потолком. А могла бы упорхнуть. Нарсес улыбается и засыпает чай в чайник.  
Всё-таки она — определённая. Зря Элам волновался.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Он заварил чай точно по маминому рецепту, а значит — абсолютно безопасно. И подогрел оставленный Эламом ужин.  
(вероятность того, что ужин гостям понравится, поймана и ощипана мальчишкой загодя и с особой безжалостностью)  
Некоторое время он размышлял, стоит ли убирать мольберт, но затем передумал. Гости всё равно не поймут, что изображено на холстах, и увиденное вряд ли их травмирует. Даже воспоминаний не вызовет.  
(огонь, и боль, и кровь, и тучи, закрывающие ясное прежде небо; когда Нарсес принял крики с Атропатены, его тошнило черно-бурой желчью несколько часов подряд, он запретил Эламу вслушиваться самому, и тот мог лишь свернуться клубком вокруг и осторожно касаться висков, передавая сочувствие)  
Сейчас он слышит радость Элама от встречи с их старым другом, сам ненадолго проникается и резонирует. Ему тепло и светло, словно маленькое солнце взошло посреди ночи. Конечно, размышляет он затем, для солнца этого мира нехарактерно такое поведение, наверное, выражение привнёс в речь кто-то из их сородичей.  
Он вновь берётся за кисть и рисует голубым и сиреневым самое благополучное из будущих, но под этим холстом всё ещё прячется ужасающая битва, а с изнанки проступает вереница других. Вероятности кружат над крышей его дома, протяни любую из конечностей — поймаешь без труда. Он старается не обращать на них внимания.  
Нарсес рисует синим свой страх и закрашивает темнотой. Ночь, время суток, близкое его народу, милостиво нависает над ним, пересылает чужое волнение. Нарсес тоскливо вздыхает. Позволить ли себе одну, совсем крошечную уступку чувствам?  
Нет.  
Пусть он действительно рад будущей встрече. И всё ещё надеется вывернуться из сетей, расставленных другими.  
У него есть обязательства. Любовь в них не входит.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Но когда он встречает их на пороге дома, он уже не так уверен в собственных решениях. Его окатывает эмоциями Дариуна и захлёстывает с головой, утягивает, и всё, что он может некоторое время, это тыкать в него кистью на первом слое реальности и шутить о банальностях.  
(три года — чуть дольше мига и чуть короче вечности — он жил спокойно, тихо, тоскливо, как хотел… и вот опять)  
Он смотрит на Дариуна, который почти не изменился внешне, зато приобрёл тяжелую горькую тень за спиной. Лишнюю, Нарсесу хочется содрать её, как затянувшуюся корочку на ране, отсосать гной и сукровицу, пустить чистую кровь и напиться ею.  
Он смотрит на юного принца и видит за ним страх, боль и такую острую нехватку любви, что это слишком похоже на ловушку. Он незаметно шлёпает Элама по протянутой поддерживающей конечности: сперва разобраться, потом жалеть и желать добра. Что-то в человеке с небесно-голубыми глазами и волосами цвета лунного серебра — неправильно, но Нарсес не может разобрать оттенок своего сомнения. Он ведь тоже может ошибиться. Что если это только ревность, ничего более?  
(Нарсесу хочется думать, что если он и ревнует, то Элама, который, наплевав на предупреждение, всё равно находится слишком близко, почти смешивая тени  
нет ничего опаснее, чем смешивать тени  
уж Нарсес-то знает)  
— Я всего лишь отшельник, — говорит он, представляясь Арслану, и не врёт ни единым словом, ни единым взглядом. И он не говорит, что рад знакомству.  
(отшельник и изгнанник в этом и веренице других миров)  
Черные вероятности поблескивают на него из тьмы алыми глазами, по их клыкам скапывает кровь. Он чует запах своей крови и чужой, но не может разобрать точно чьей, потому что своя воняет так сильно, что на мгновение его мутит.  
— Четыре года, — крячет вероятность с мутным взглядом. Немного короче вечности. Разве этого он хотел?  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
— Я больше не собираюсь играть в эти игры и рисковать жизнью.  
Он вновь не врёт. У него же не только своя жизнь. Он чувствует спиной виноватый и понимающий взгляд Элама и тихонько касается его мыслей под реальностью. «Ну-ну, — как бы шепчет он, — не обращай внимания, просто я эгоист. Мне нравится то, что у меня есть. Это шанс вырастить тебя и сохранить Дайлам. С меня хватит благородных целей, я, правда, очень хочу жить».  
Элам в ответ оплетает кончик щупальца учителя своим, тонким, мягким и уязвимым, и Нарсес ещё больше убеждается в верности принятого решения.  
А потом смотрит на Дариуна и опять сомневается.  
— Это куда лучше, чем прятаться в лесу и рисовать каракули, — возражает Дариун, и Нарсесу хочется опрокинуть его во тьму и отгрызть дурную голову.  
(каракули, ах-ха-ха)  
«Не хочу рисовать тебя, — думает Нарсес. — Тупой, самодовольный человек, тупиковая ветвь эволюции, как же хорошо, что ты не понимаешь, не видишь того, что вижу я». Он только вчера сжёг первый вариант прошлого, он точно знает, что никогда не захочет нарисовать это вновь.  
Он точно знает, что нарисует следующим: тихую и спокойную оборону провинции. Пусть эти двое катятся прочь, туда, откуда явились. Там свет, там люди, там судьбы — нет, нет и нет, Нарсес не хочет принимать ответственность, он уже пробовал, это было мерзко и до сих пор гадко воняет в воспоминаниях чужой жадностью, завистью и злобой. Ему хватает того, что есть.  
Он уверен в себе и в том, что запаса красок ему хватит надолго.  
Только чёрной не мешало бы докупить.  
  
  


* * *  


  
  
Весь ужин он старается незаметно заглянуть принцу за спину и никак не может.  
Сказать, что это ему не нравится, значит — ничего не сказать. Нарсеса это бесит, выводит из себя, даже больше, чем рассуждения Дариуна о вещах, в которых тот ничего не смыслит. Элам волнуется рядом, Нарсес чувствует, как прежнюю радость от встречи захлёстывает, перекрывает и тащит в глубину тяжесть подозрений, поэтому он отбирает их у него и пытается выставить прочь.  
(почему дети растут? Элам вместе со всеми своими эмоциями и мыслями прилично весит, цепляется за тень учителя, и так просто его не поднять и не переставить; Нарсес злится  
его нестерпимо тянет рисовать)  
Он предупреждает. Он, действительно, пытается объяснить. О, с каким бы удовольствием он бы показал всё, как есть!  
Ведь, на самом деле, пока они сидят неподвижно и разглагольствуют об искусстве и власти, до Нарсеса постоянно долетают чужие крики. Привычный Парс горит и съёживается, как лист бумаги, подожженный с запада. Сквозь карту протекает кровь, горелые ошмётки летят прочь, вероятности теряют перья и умирают вместе с каждым из людей, на чьих плечах сидели.  
Их крики громкие, яркие, истеричные, а у их сородичей, пытающихся паразитировать на самом Нарсесе, — цепкие и острые когти. Они почти пропарывают кожу, впиваются и страдают так искренне, что Нарсесу — пришельцу, чуждой твари, чудовищу — больно вместе с ними.  
Он, конечно же, нарастил панцирь с прошлого раза. Только ему всё равно никак не привыкнуть.  
(у него заготовлен список претензий к богам и хранителям этого мира, но они спят так крепко, что мелочи вроде гибели залитой маслом и огнём парсийской армии или горящих, вытоптанных деревень их ни за что не разбудят)  
И когда Арслан просит совета, Нарсес не может, не имеет права отказать.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Люди — ужасные, жестокие существа. Они придумали массу мерзких вещей, но рабство, определённо, самая мерзкая из них. Каждый раз, когда Нарсес думает об этом, когда представляет, его пробирает дрожью. И даже не столько от «хозяев», сколько от рабов.  
В его представлении самое жуткое, что может случиться с мыслящим существом, — это нежелание принять свободу. Добровольный отказ от необходимости выбирать, передача своей воли кому-то другому… Вероятности, следующие за тенями, бывают милы, а бывают — злы и коварны, но тень без них — пуста и бесплодна. Какой бы сытой и теплой не казалась жизнь под гнётом чужих решений, всё равно это пустыня, заполненная зыбким, жадным песком, пожирающим будущее.  
(Нарсес видит, как вздрагивает Элам, когда они говорят об этом: он всё ещё помнит, Нарсес тоже: как нашёл его, как ловил сетью вероятности и заселял заново и как шипела пустыня, протестуя  
Нарсес никогда не забудет её шипение и песок, сыплющийся под веки)  
А издалека, от стен Экбатаны несёт будущей гарью, и смерти уже кружатся над городом, оплакивая самих себя. Он внезапно видит их так чётко, что ему хочется немедленно вытащить и выкинуть разглядевшие эту картину глаза. Зарисовать и смыть нарисованное.  
Но когда он переводит взгляд на юного принца, и ему внезапно становится легче. Его волнение за город приятно искреннее, оно отливает медью, а на вкус как зелень окиси. Он по-прежнему ни в чём не уверен, но  
(внезапно  
нелепо  
безрассудно)  
ему действительно нравится Арслан.  
Нарсес осторожно прощупывает зыбкий, извилистый путь, в финале которого принц становится шахом. И гнездящаяся там вероятность болезненно-хороша.  
(они с Эламом незаметно переглядываются и улыбаются друг другу, и Нарсес думает, что — возможно — не прочь ещё пару сотен тысяч раз сразиться с пустыней)  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Ночь — его время и вотчина. Нарсес ведёт кистью по холсту, пока Элам устраивает людей в комнатах наверху. Они оба уважают один из законов этого мира: явившийся гость на время становится самым важным существом для хозяина.  
И не только в законах дело.  
Нарсесу немного жаль своей комнаты, которую он уступил Арслану, но он всё равно тратит несколько драгоценных ночных минут, чтобы выгнать оттуда все лишние сны. По человеческим меркам — Арслан совершеннолетний, а для Нарсеса он всего лишь на год старше Элама, а значит — ребёнок, и ему хочется подарить немного отдыха и защиты.  
«Это несправедливо, — молча укоряет он цветастую вероятность с глазами-блюдцами, — вы как знали, где у меня дыры в панцире, когда вели их сюда».  
«Но ты же сам этого хотел, — безмолвно удивляется глазастая, а с нею стайка соседок-родственниц. — Ты же звал».  
(он не звал, хочет возмутиться Нарсес, ему и так было хорошо, просто замечательно; но он молчит, потому что твари вторичного мира очень чутко реагируют на ложь)  
Вместо этого, чтобы отвлечься и ненадолго избавиться от видений, Нарсес рисует свою Экбатану по памяти. Белым, зелёным, грязновато-синим, бирюзой и золотом. Рисует пятна тюльпанов, роз и нарциссов. И пушистых лютиков.  
Он рисует россыпь звёзд, переговоры струн барбетов и трубочек флейт. Ночи и дни, и тысячи судеб, которые так скоро станут пылью под ногами чужого бога. Нарсес видит. Он уехал — но видит их всё равно. Это несправедливо.  
И проблема даже не в Дариуне, который привёз её краски в своей тени. Только в самом Нарсесе и его хорошей памяти.  
Дорисовав, он прислоняется лбом к холсту и плачет внутри. Даже когда столица восстановится, она никогда не будет прежней.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Элам занят будущим завтраком. Он абсолютно увлечён любимым делом, и Нарсес, вслушиваясь в путаницу его эмоций, довольно ухмыляется. Кажется, он ещё одну вероятность ошпарил кипятком, интересно, когда он научиться сосредотачиваться на нескольких делах одновременно?  
Сам Нарсес может удержать в руках четыре или пять нитей сразу, но вот распутывать при таких условиях не взялся бы ни одну. Только последовательно, с полным сосредоточением на процессе.  
Он как раз возится с одной из множества, когда чувствует, что Дариун переступает границу его тени. «Совершенно невыносимый в своей наглости человек». Нарсес незаметно снимает с его плеча нитку вины за вторжение, и наглость становится цельной и идеальной.  
(идеальной, как всё в нём)  
Потом они сидят друг напротив друга, они пьют вино, рубиново-алое, тягучее, терпкое. Нарсес довольно жмурится: вот ещё одно неплохое изобретение этого мира, жаль, что столь многие люди не способны им распоряжаться с умом.  
Он даже пускает немного винной легкости в кровь, слушая, с каким показным недоумением Дариун говорит об изгнании Нарсеса из столицы. «А на самом-то деле, ты ведь всё понимаешь, — думает Нарсес, глядя на собеседника сквозь дымку горечи и поволоку привязанности. — Я позволил себе увлечься, и ты позволил, мы всё решили для себя и сбежали в разные стороны».  
Дариун так старательно бежал, что даже нашёл себе на время казавшуюся подходящей замену. Нарсес слышит её запах, тонкий, сливовый, слышит горечь и остроту и ловит колебания ревности в душе. Охристо-жёлтые, воняющие лёссом, как воды сериканской Великой Реки, они подступают к нему и шепчут об измене. Нарсес смотрит на них с прищуром и оценивает свою злость, хватит ли её, чтобы перекрыть гадкий шёпот?  
«Не проверишь — не узнаешь», — давит злость в груди.  
Нарсес тянется и проверяет.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Когда Нарсес смотрит на Дариуна, он видит его цельным. Пугающая прелесть этого человека в том, что он почти неотделим от собственной тени. У него за плечами — чернота и багрянец, но Нарсес любит чёрный, цвет покоя и надёжной ласки ночи, а багряный — это жизнь и страсть, и за годы существования в этом мире Нарсес к ним уже привык.  
(даже слишком)  
Нарсес тянется к нему осторожно, из-под слоя ревности, и гладит щупальцем по лодыжке. Кожа там слегка прохладная, а если прижаться крепче — можно услышать ток крови по венам.  
Нарсес обожает слушать ток его крови. Это всяко приятнее, чем очередные, не подтверждённые ничем рассуждения о будущем принца.  
«Что бы ты понимал, — думает Нарсес, заползая щупальцем под штанину, щекоча Дариуна под коленом, и жадно впитывает мимолётную улыбку нежности и возбуждения. — Ты же не видишь дальше своего пространства. Твой принц слабее многих, кто заступит ему путь, а ты, как ни старайся, не всегда будешь его нянчить. Знаешь, сколько вариантов его смерти я уже успел увидеть? Знаешь, что мне всё равно, чей он сын? Но стоит войти в реку пути — и назад уже не вернёшься».  
Ему хочется простых решений и понятных действий, но почему-то самого простого и понятного он не ожидает, оно оказывается сюрпризом.  
(хотя он напрашивался сам)  
Его настигает страхом, потому что Дариун встаёт, подходит ближе  
(хотя куда уже)  
и берёт его за руку. Вокруг запястья оборачивается нить, впивается в вену и рвётся к сердцу. Нарсес боится, но Дариун уже тянет его за собой к кровати.  
И к той реке, из которой не выйти.  
  


  
* * *

  
  
  
Пока они раздеваются, Нарсес пафосно прощается со здравым смыслом. И любуется. У Дариуна красивые, сильные руки, Нарсес прикипает к ним взглядом, Нарсес скользит щупальцами по коже, выглаживает мускулы, и Дариун довольно жмурится.  
Нарсесу очень нравится любоваться Дариуном, когда он так жмурится. Человек не видит ни одну из скользящих в тенях и подреальностях конечностей, но всё-таки чувствует их, ему нравится, ему приятно, его кожа теплеет под этими касаниями, и страсть становится ощутимой. Жаркой и такой вкусной, будто созданной кем-то из вышних созданий специально для него.  
(это очень смешная мысль, потому что он всего лишь мелкая мошка в бездне реальностей, но он смакует её снова и снова  
предначертанность  
как перестать её высматривать и рисовать на полотнах?)  
А вдруг он на это и попался? На собственную жажду. Любимое проклятье его расы — желание отражаться в подходящих глазах. Не хватало ему идеальности и прямоты, нужно было обязательно прикипеть, наплести лишних нитей, забросить якорей… Дариун проводит руками по его спине, забираясь под рубаху, а Нарсесу кажется, что с него сдирают защитную оболочку.  
Он вслушивается в ощущения и смеется. А ведь и правда: ничего нет; она слетела, а он даже не отследил момента. Он продолжает усмехаться и сбрасывает одежду, не убирая рук с плеч Дариуна, но тот так увлечён, вылизывая его живот, что ничего не замечает.  
Или списывает на шалости винных духов. Очень удобно. Нарсес на мгновение бросает взгляд ему за плечо и в несколько хлёстких ударов разгоняет собравшуюся в тени мелюзгу.  
Это его человек и только его эмоции, он не собирается раздавать деликатесы всяким паразитам. Он заберёт себе всё.  
  
  


* * *  


  
  
«И не подглядывай», — просит Нарсес Элама, успев дотянуться сознанием. Элам усмехается и послушно заворачивается в сонный кокон. Это, конечно, не гарантия, что он выполнит просьбу, но Нарсесу хочется думать, что — да. Сложно заниматься любовью с человеком, но ещё сложнее полностью оградить отношения от чужого внимания, особенно если другое создание тьмы так дорого и близко тебе: не ударишь, не отгонишь, не отбросишь сквозь тени.  
Элам — ещё слишком юная особь и уже достаточно любопытная, и Нарсесу остаётся уповать только на его честность и чувство самозащиты. Потому что ещё немного — и он сползёт в человеческий эмоционал, перестанет себя сдерживать и контролировать. Нежданного визитёра он может ударить, а может удушить и уволочь, переварить вместе с полученным от Дариуна. Это будет очень глупая смерть, и она перечеркнёт всё, ради чего он до сих пор остаётся здесь. Не хотелось бы.  
Дариун прижимается к его губам, Нарсес пьёт его дыхание, пьянеет и собственные мысли начинают ускользать от него.  
Он тянется к человеку всеми конечностями  
(когда он пересчитывал в последний раз, их было десять или одиннадцать, а сейчас Нарсес не может сосредоточиться, чтобы определить заново)  
и гладит кожу, оплетает тело, обнимает и прижимается. В доступной Дариуну реальности  
(Нарсес совсем немного жалеет, что в ней столько границ и барьеров)  
он всего лишь обхватывает его талию ногами, скользит по животу и трётся членом о член, но во всех остальных  
(нервы Нарсеса оголены, из-за этого он способен контролировать сейчас только три из пяти привычных теней)  
он позволяет себе растечься вокруг, обхватить, как морской анемон добычу, и жадно впитывать каждое слово, каждую мысль, каждое ощущение.  
Щупальца тычутся везде, даже в горло и уши, и прикасаются к носу, но Нарсес вовремя убирает их, не давая перекрыть Дариуну дыхание.  
(хотя когда он на полсекунды задыхается и вздрагивает, это очень, очень вкусно)  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
— Любовь моя, — шепчет Дариун, и Нарсес моргает от неожиданности и замирает на мгновение. — Радость моя. Душа моя. Я так скучал.  
Это невыносимо слышать. Нарсес хмурится, ныряет глубже и, когда обнаруживает, что — и в правду — скучал, чуть не плачет от нахлынувших собственных эмоций. Он прижимается лбом к плечу, он гладит его затылок, едва ощутимо дёргает за волосы, пытаясь привести в чувство, но Дариуна уже несёт, и тот вновь и вновь признаётся ему в любви, словами и мыслями.  
(Нарсес слушает и воет от смеси восторга и ужаса)  
Чтобы хоть немного защититься от этих признаний, он глушит их поцелуем, он вылизывает его нёбо и внутреннюю поверхность щёк и посасывает язык.  
(интересно, замечает ли Дариун, что язык немного длиннее и гибче человеческого)  
В отместку Дариун проводит ладонями по его ягодицам, чуть раздвигает и ныряет пальцами в расщелину, прижимается кончиком указательного к анусу. Нарсес пытается вспомнить, успел ли он их облизать, и на всякий случай тянет к себе и облизывает тоже. Потом думает, что этого всё равно будет мало. Пытается переместиться ниже,  
(забавно путаясь в собственных щупальцах)  
всё-таки уговаривает Дариуна его отпустить и спускается, обхватывает губами член и старательно ласкает и смачивает слюной. Дариун прикусывает щупальце, заползшее в рот, зализывает образовавшуюся ранку, не зная, что та истекает не кровью, а тёмно-синей слизью, а Нарсес скулит от боли и удовольствия,  
(вслушиваясь в приглушенные стоны любимого)  
и с большим трудом отрывается. Смотрит на него, смотрит в тень, в оставленные за спиной боль и кровь, и жар битвы, который сейчас почти не слышен, он уже выгорает, стирается жаром страсти.  
А ещё там сливовая горечь, напоминает сам себе Нарсес, когда насаживается задом на член Дариуна и двигается вверх и вниз.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
«А вдруг он всё-таки что-то видит?» — некстати думает Нарсес и прикрывает веко глаза на плече, пока Дариун очень осторожно обводит этот глаз языком, не задевая ресниц. Он заглядывает в желтую муть человеческого взгляда, он видит там себя, как есть, с иссиня-чёрными узорами заклятий изгнания, и со всеми нервно смаргивающими чужое внимание глазами, и, конечно же, щупальцами, которым почти нет дела до воли хозяина. Гибкие конечности хаотично ластятся, щекочут и сжимают разложенное под ними, над ними, внутри их объятий тело, и даже лезут к анусу, члену и мошонке самого Нарсеса, мешаясь и переплетаясь с руками Дариуна. Нарсес никак не может отвести основного взгляда от зрачков любимого, он так нравится сам себе, когда отражается, что почти сразу теряется и тонет.  
(он видит себя со стороны, и он такой красивый, что дыхание перехватывает  
или это опять щупальце?)  
Сразу два щупальца сплетаются внутри Дариуна, скользят и трут простату, а тот не сопротивляется, только стонет жадно и раздвигает пошире ноги, и Нарсес стонет в тон, не особенно разбирая, где чьи ощущения. Дариун толкается в него, он толкается в Дариуна, и рябь ползёт по теням, и сворачивается комьями, а Нарсесу всё равно  
(о бездна, будь, пожалуйста, милосердной к своему заблудшему творению)  
Нарсесу слишком хорошо, чтобы он мог думать об этих нелепостях, он вжимается, он вслушивается и вглядывается, и шепчет на все голоса:  
— Я так тебя люблю! — а Дариун улыбается, кивает, хочет спросить, пойдёт ли он с ними, но Нарсес слышит и заранее затыкает ему рот.  
Он сейчас не способен врать и не хочет обещать.  
И всё равно обещает.  
(о бездна)  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Когда все вспышки внутри прекращаются, когда он собирает себя, подтягивает все расползшиеся части, собирает языком пот, сперму и слизь, растёкшиеся по телам, тогда он оборачивается вокруг безвольного, расслабленного Дариуна без страсти, но с теплом и нежностью, и они просто лежат рядом. Молчат.  
Нарсес тянет из любимого тёмную взвесь остаточных эмоций. Сладкое, сытное удовлетворение. Солоноватую привязанность. Ускользающе пряное счастье.  
Сливовой горечи больше нет. Он чувствует себя почти человеком. Он почти сходит с ума в желании стать человеком и удерживается, балансируя на самом краю.  
В комнату осторожной мошкарой просачиваются вероятности, Нарсес лениво думает, что они ужасны. То, что грядёт на него, ужасно, болезненно и отвратительно, он же видит сам.  
Множество смертей.  
Множество боли.  
Бесконечное количество развилок, с которыми он может не справиться, вылетит за поворот и потеряет себя или этого идиота, возомнившего себя тем, кто сильнее смерти. А смерть — Нарсес точно видит — всё равно сильнее. Будет тяжело.  
(нить от сердца к сердцу обмотана вокруг его горла, он не вынесет ещё одного расставания)  
Он слышит свои мысли и нервно, почти истерично смеётся. Хорошо, что Дариун уже провалился в сон и не спросит, что его так рассмешило.  
(нужны ли ещё доказательства, что любовь лишает разума даже наиболее разумных?)  
Он уже почти всё решил. Надо только не забыть отправить сообщение Шагаду, старый друг и родич в этом и ещё полусотне миров не подведёт, в конце концов, он его должник. Он приютит Элама.  
Нарсесу ужасно стыдно от мысли, что он пытается сбросить на чужие плечи свои прямые обязанности. Особенно хищная и глазастая вероятность насмешливо скрежещет, и Нарсес скупым ударом сбивает её с насеста на стропиле. То, что он сыт, ещё не значит, что он потерял бдительность.  
(рисовать не хочется  
надо же, как хорошо)  
Надо же. Как он, оказывается, скучал.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Наутро он ругает себя всеми бранными словами на всех известных ему языках,  
(а только из этого мира он знает двенадцать)  
клянёт Дариуна и пытается злиться.  
А ведь его предупреждали. А ведь ему почти под нос подсовывали доказательства, на которые он в своей слепоте не обращал внимания.  
Он совсем забыл, что даже самые прямые и предсказуемые из людей могут быть коварны, когда защищают тех, кто им дорог.  
(оглядываясь на Элама, Нарсес понимает, что неспособен всерьёз упрекать Дариуна)  
Но теперь он точно знает, что если и уедет отсюда, то — как можно дальше от Парса и её бед. Заберёт Элама. Заметёт следы. Ему будет жаль Дайлам, но он потратил на него много сил и это даёт надежду, что его провинция, его люди всё-таки отобьются. В конце концов, вокруг полно гораздо более доступной и богатой добычи, он уже вёл линии сегодня, алые, жёлтые и синие, и определил нужный путь. Он ведь не собирается их совсем бросать. Он будет подсказывать и опекать — через нужных людей и тварей.  
(но нить привязанности так натягивается, что грозит вырвать сердце из груди)  
Поэтому Нарсес почти не слушает, о чём говорит ему Арслан. Только смотрит.  
Смотрит, пока не застывает ошеломлённый — равно словами и увиденным.  
Он сперва думает, что ему показалось. А потом понимает — нет. И попадает на крючок.  
(маленькие и большие создания тьмы очень восприимчивы к просьбам света, особенно, если ночь, в которой можно спрятаться и увильнуть, уже прошла)  
Арслан просит рисовать для него, и он так сверкает, что Нарсес точно уверен: он знает, о чём просит. От такой просьбы не уйдёшь.  
(надо было внимательно посмотреть ещё вчера, клянёт себя Нарсес  
надо было сделать усилие и заглянуть ему за спину  
надо было увидеть, что у него только одна тень  
надо было увидеть эти крылья  
а теперь-то что?  
уже слишком поздно)  
«Но ты же сам этого хотел».  
Нарсес опускается на одно колено и преклоняет голову. Над крышей, прямо посреди белого дня, вьются стаи вероятностей, скалятся, дерутся, обрывают друг другу перья.  
— Четыре года, четыре года, — довольно скрежещет самая гадкая и облезлая из них.  
Нарсес ничего не может с этим поделать. Он обещает. А по теням расходится волна, определяя одну-единственную дорогу.


End file.
